Demon Fruits
Demon Fruits-''' Paramecia- Logia- Zoan- Bomb- Bomb (Bomu) is a Paramecia type Fruit is worth $5000 and will always be in stock. It has two moves, unlocked on mastery one and mastery fifteen. No in-game bosses yield this fruit. ''Sniper Bomb - '' Sniper bomb is unlocked at mastery one. It Is a very long-ranged attack, shooting a huge explosion from your hands into the direction in front of you. It Is Long-ranged and does mediocre damage ''Full Body Detonation- ''Full Body Detonation is unlocked at mastery 15. Unlike Sniper Bomb, the move is very short ranged, it appears to show the user punch the ground, setting off a huge explosion, doing fast bursts of damage. Short Range, Good Damage Spike- Chop- Chop (Bara) is a Paramecia type fruit bought from the Demon Fruit Shop for B$30,000. It has three moves, unlocked at mastery 1, 20 and 50. 'Bobby the Clown' is an in-game boss that uses this fruit. ''Punch - ''Punch is unlocked at mastery 1. It is a short-ranged attack which punches in front of you by separating the arm from the body that deals medium damage and medium knock-back. ''Dance - ''Dance is unlocked at mastery 20. It is a short - medium ranged attack that hits everything near you by separating all body parts and spinning around. It deals very little damage but hits multiple times, making it medium - high damage. This attack is the only attack of the chop fruit that the boss Bobby the Clown uses. ''Party - ''Party is an attack unlocked at mastery 50. It separates your arms from your body and extends them outward to the direction your cursor/shift-lock is facing, similar to punch. It then grabs the target (maximum 1 target) and lifts them, then smashing them down onto the ground face-first. It does medium damage and immobilises the target for a short amount of time. Spring- Smoke- Flame- Ice- Ice (Hie) is a Logia type fruit bought from the Demon Fruit Shop for $B350,000. It has four moves, unlocked at mastery 1, 25, 50 and 100. When purchased/eaten, you receive a sword along with the abilities. ''Ice Shards - ''Ice Shards is unlocked at mastery 1. It is a long ranged move, shooting multiple ice shards with trails in the direction your cursor/shift-lock is facing. It deals high damage, but you become immobilised whilst shooting the shards. ''Ice Surge - ''Ice Surge is a move unlocked at mastery 25. It is a medium ranged move, summoning an ice wall from the ground which deals low - medium damage, freezes the target(s) and sends them flying. Deals a large amount of knock-back. The wall then sinks back into the ground. Note: This attack does not work on targets close in front of you, the ice wall starts a small distance in front of you. ''Ice Bird - ''Ice Bird is an attack unlocked at mastery 50. It shoots out a bird of similar size to your character's head and is a very long ranged attack that deals medium damage. It freezes the target for a small amount of time. ''Glacial Epoch - ''Glacial Epoch is an attack that sprouts ice out of the ground, resembling a flower. It is a medium ranged attack, hitting targets on all sides. It deals medium damage and freezes them for a short amount of time. Sand- Sand (Suna) is a Logia type fruit bought from the Demon Fruit Shop for $B450,000. It has five moves, unlocked at mastery 1, 40, 80, 120 and 15. Consuming this fruit allows attacks from lower level players and NPCs to be ignored completely. ''Desert Sword -'' Unlocked at mastery 1. It is a long ranged move that creates a long blade of sand that rises from the ground in the direction of your cursor that damages all targets in its path and throws them into the air. ''Desert Funeral -'' Unlocked at mastery 40. It is a short ranged move that drags only a single nearby target into a sphere of sand that lifts then crushes them dealing damage. ''Sand Tornado -'' Unlocked at mastery 80. It is short ranged move that summons a sand tornado in front of your character for 3 seconds, that drags in and lifts targets causing damage throughout its duration. ''Heavy Sand -'' Unlocked at mastery 120. It is a long range move that creates a small sphere of dense statically charged sand in the palm of your characters hand which is then thrown in the direction of your cursor. This sphere creates a large explosion on impact dealing great damage to all targets within the blast radius. ''Sand Flight -''' Unlocked at mastery 15. This move turns your characters legs into a plume of sand that propels your character in the direction of your cursor as long as you hold the cast key (F by default). You can change course throughout the flight with your cursor. This is the one of the slowest means of flight in BloxPiece along side the smoke fruits flight. ''"Sand Fruit" by THE_EPICEST2000 Dark- Light- Gum- Magma- Tremor- Human Buddha- String- Phoenix- Rumble- Paw- Gravity- Bari- (More to come in future updates!)